bursztynowe_szlakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Toivotulli "Wiatr Nadziei"
Ród Toivotulli “Wiatr Nadziei” Dawniej ród po ojcu nosił nazwisko Desznic, na cześć zmarłej jednako, noszą teraz nazwisko po matce Toivotulli, co w jej języku oznacza „Wiatr Nadziei”. Danie w lenno Uwrastu Dziebunowi nie było pierwszym przypadkiem w którym oddanie komuś wyspy na morzu było grzeczniejszym sposobem na wygnanie kogoś. Sam Semko I oddał w lenno Rerik jednemu z swoich drużynników, którego zbytnio podobno nie poważał. Przez lata jednak rodowi ,dzięki znajomości szerokiego morza udało się wrócić w łaski kolejnych władców. Obecnie ród jest jak kot w pudełku z gnomiego żartu – jednocześnie żywy jak nigdy i martwy. Jedynym ludzkim potomkiem rodu jest sam Czarnoksiężnik, jego dzieci zaś, to wyłącznie półelfy – rozpoznawanie ich jako szlachciców budzi sprzeciw wielu. Z drugiej strony, obecny władca wydaje się żywić wobec rodu bardzo ciepłe uczucia i za jego władzy raczej nie ma co się spodziewać pozbawienia rodziny z Rerik tytułów. Marisz, Czarnoksiężnik z Rerik Mężczyzna urodzony z zdolnościami magicznymi w najgorszym możliwym czasie – przed bezkrólewiem i edyktem Czerdychowskim. Różne pieśni bardowie o nim śpiewają. Ci którzy nie darzą go sympatią opowiadają o tym jak rzekomo przy pomocy czarnej magii zabił resztę rodziny będąc zamkniętym na Rerik. Sympatycy opowiadają o tym, jak dzielnie po bezkrólewiu służył koronie i w statki dzikich ludów ogniem z pokładu własnego miotał. Jeśli barda słuchaczami niewiasty są, to zaśpiewać może o miłości Marisza i jego ukochanej z innego świata, by wycisnąć z ich oczu łzy, gdy zaś słuchaczami są młodzi kawalerowie – sławić rzekome piękno jego cór. Kilka rzeczy jest pewnych – Marisz w każdej opowieści jest niskim, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, postury dość lichej, pewne jest też, że darzył ogromną miłością swą ukochaną i po jej śmierci zamknął się w wieży, w której siedzi od lat i tylko czasem rodzina i najbliżsi zausznicy do niej wchodzą. Czy on w ogóle żyje? Nie wiadomo. Możliwe że już dawno ruszył zjednoczyć się z ukochaną w królestwie Welesowym (o ile elfy tam trafiają), a nawet jeśli nie, to niedługo to uczyni bo wiekowy jest wybitnie. Lavel Filai’tisa Toivotulli Ukochana Marisza, niezwykle wysoka (zdecydowanie wyższa od innych elfów jak i od Marisza) i postawna jasnowłosa elfia wojowniczka zza portalu. Klejnot, który nosiła na szyi podobno nie do znalezienia jest w tym świecie i stanowi największy skarb Rerik, jak i Marisza, który zabrał go ze sobą do swej wieży, kiedy udawał się na swoją żałobę. Iivari Pierworodny syn Marisza i Lavel, chociaż wiele chyba odziedziczył po dziadkach z Semkowego Plemienia. Nie lubi bowiem przebywać na Rerik, zostawiając je siostrom i zamiast tego żyje praktycznie na swym statku, dowodząc rodzinną flotą. Mimo, że ma pewnie z 60 lat wygląda jakby był w sile wieku – wzrost odziedziczył po matce, ciemne włosy po ojcu. Dobry kompan Radowita II i jego drużyny – niektórzy mówią o nim jako o jej nieoficjalnym członku, bo gdy drużyna ma gdzieś wypłynąć zwykle robi to na jego statku. Być może to właśnie dlatego Radowit II zapewnił mu miejsce w radzie. Jego ulubiona broń to szabla z wielkim ametystem w rękojeści. Eine Drugie dziecko, jasnowłosa półelfka, która odziedziczyła po matce odwagę i posturę. Na Rerik dowodzi strażą. W pełnym rynsztunku łatwo byłoby pomylić ją z jakimś wyrwidębem uzbrojonym w ciężki miecz i ogromną tarczę. Bardzo opiekuńcza i skora do poświęceń – gdy grupa dzikich z północy nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniami o klątwie napadła na Rerik, pierwsza stanęła przeciw nim, walcząc z barbarzyńcami w wąskim przejściu i dając reszcie miasta czas na przygotowanie się do ataku. Gdy jeden z barbarzyńców zerwał jej hełm dostrzegając przyozdobiający go diament i ujrzał jej twarz, tak był zdziwiony, że nie zauważył wypływających mu z rozciętego brzucha wnętrzności. Juuli Trzecie dziecko, blondwłosa piękność, która odziedziczyła po matce jej urodę, zwana często Różą Rerik ze względu na przepiękny wisior z rubinem noszony na szyi. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i wyrozumiała, w praktyce jest władczynią wyspy we wszystkich tych sprawach, które nie wymagają władania mieczem. Przez większość dnia przebywa w ratuszu wraz z gnomimi pomocnikami. W wolnych chwilach śpiewa i gra na lutni. Zapewne z dwa razy starsza od Radowita II, jednak wyglądająca na jego rówieśniczkę. Chodzą plotki, że podczas pobytu na wyspie władca zadurzył się w kobiecie i dlatego nie chce słyszeć nawet sugestii dotyczących pozbawienia jej i jej rodziny szlacheckich przywilejów. Paivi Czwarte dziecko, ciemnowłosa kobieta, niższa od starszych sióstr z niebieskimi oczami – niemal tak błękitnymi jak szafir zdobiący jej pas – zawsze patrzącymi gdzieś w przestrzeń. Flegmatyczna i niezbyt rozmowna, zwykle odpowiada na pytania krótkimi zdaniami w rodzaju “tak”, “nie” albo “bardzo smaczne”. Często można ją spotkać przechadzającą się po brzegach i klifach wyspy. Niektórzy marynarze czasem opowiadają historię, że widzieli ją stojącą na brzegu w nocy w towarzystwie jakichś dziwnych istot z głębin… Taina Najmłodsza córka Czarnoksiężnika i Elfki, zrodzona kiedy jej matkę toczyła już na dobre choroba. Jeśli Paivi jest małomówna to Taina mogłaby uchodzić za całkowicie niemą. Czasem gnomom udaje się wymusić na jej ustach delikatny uśmiech – ale przez większość czasu dziewczyna wygląda jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać i nigdy sama nie zaczyna rozmowy. Ze wszystkich dzieci najbardziej podobna jest do ojca – niska, ciemnowłosa, szczupła. Zresztą za tym podobieństwem może kryć się coś więcej – cicha dziewczyna odbywa szkolenie w Rerikowej wieży, a czasem podobno nawet odwiedza komnaty ojca. Na spince płaszcza nosi szmaragd. Kategoria:Rerik Kategoria:Toivotulli Kategoria:Rody herbowe